The present invention relates to user interfaces for data processing systems and in particular to user interfaces that allow data to be entered into plural fields among plural objects.
The user interfaces of many application programs group data into fields. A data entry field typically has one or more spaces for data preceded by a label or field prompt. For example, a data entry field may be xe2x80x9cProgram Name: xe2x80x94xe2x80x94xe2x80x94xe2x80x9d. When the cursor is located within a blank area of the field, and data is typed in, the application program accepts the data for a predetermined purpose. In the above example, when the cursor is located in the blank area after xe2x80x9cProgram Namexe2x80x9d, the data that is typed in and entered is accepted as the name of a program.
The user interface of an application program may have many fields. A user is able to move the cursor from data entry field to data entry field using the tab key on the keyboard. Pressing the tab key moves the cursor forward to the next sequential field (in a left-to-right order, proceeding down the screen). Thus, the user can press the tab key to position the cursor within the desired field, type data into the field, and press the tab key again to advance the cursor to the next field.
However, in some situations, the user preferred order that data is entered into the application program does not correspond to the order that the fields are presented by the user interface. In other situations, only some of the fields are used by the user. In order to skip fields to place the cursor in the desired field, the tab key is pressed several times. For repetitious data entries, such frequent use of the tab key becomes inefficient and exceedingly boring. A mouse or track ball can be used to move the cursor, but is not very efficient when the cursor must be moved between widely spaced fields.
The task of data entry is even more complicated in multi-tasking environments, wherein plural application programs can be executed at the same time. A user may have to enter related data into plural application programs. However, in prior art systems, the user must navigate through the application programs to find the appropriate fields, skipping the unnecessary fields and searching for the desired fields. This often requires the user to invoke an application program to bring a data entry field onto the user interface.
The task of entering data into fields in the order presented by an application program and the task of invoking application programs makes it difficult to train personnel in the use of the user interface.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system that allows a user to enter data into plural fields on a user interface in a predetermined, nonsequential order.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and system that automatically invokes an object that is required for data entry so as to expose the object, and its data entry fields, to the user interface.
The method and system of the present invention provides for the ordering of data entry into predetermined locations on one or more objects on a data processing system user interface. The present invention receives an input from a user, which input is for moving a location of the data entry to a next predetermined location. The present invention then determines if the next predetermined location is associated with an object that is present on the user interface, and if not, then invokes the object onto the user interface so as to expose the next predetermined location to the user.
In one aspect of the present invention, it is determined if the object is dependent upon a second object and if so, then the object is invoked through the second object. If the second object is not present on the user interface, then the second object is invoked onto the user interface.
In still another aspect of the present invention, there is further provided the moving of the location of data entry to the next predetermined location. The location of data entry is represented by a cursor so as to prompt the user where the data entry will occur.
With the present invention, the user at a user interface need only press a tab key or other predetermined input key to advance the cursor to the next field of data entry. The cursor advancement is automatic, even though the object containing the next field may not be on the user interface. The present invention automatically invokes the object onto the user interface and exposes the next field to the user, all with the single stroke of a tab key. The user may then enter data into this next field. The user is saved from navigating among noncontiguous fields in a single object and also among fields between plural objects. Thus, the productivity of the user is increased and training requirements are decreased.
In another aspect of the present invention, plural predetermined locations are configured into an ordered arrangement by merely placing an ordering character into each location and then saving the designated or ordered location. This simplifies the configuring or programming process.